


Facade

by MyHiddenDesires



Category: Felix - Fandom, Jeongin - Fandom, Straykids
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHiddenDesires/pseuds/MyHiddenDesires
Summary: In the beginning Felix was fooled as well.Felix didn’t blame them for not knowing.  He had the perfect guise. Too perfect.The smile of an angel many said. So innocent. So cute.Felix knew though.He knew the devil behind that smile.But knowing didn’t mean anything anymore. Because now he was trapped. Forever.And MAYBE he didn’t mind.————————————————————————-
Relationships: Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	Facade

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER!!!
> 
> Trigger warning for slight violence and Emotional manipulation.

FACADE

What's up hyung? " Felix asked sitting up and putting his phone away. Flashing one of his bright smiles, masking his anxiety he studied Changbin. It wasn't often that the older would talk to him so seriously unless it was something to strengthen when rapping. But as far as he knew he didnt make any mistakes during rap session today. In short , Felix was nervous.  
  
Changbin on the other hand was fighting off the flutter in his chest at Felix's smile. He passed the slight increase of his heartbeat as nervousness because of what he was about to talk to the younger on. It was a touchy subject after all. Taking a deep breath he swallowed the feeling, and, looking directly at Felix he asked in the most soft but firm voice,  
  
" Do you actually like me?"  
  
The minute the words were out of his mouth, a small part of Changbin wished he didn't ask.  
  
Felix froze. His big eyes grew wider as he stared.  
" O-of c-co-course I like you , you're my hyun--" he stumbled out only to get cut off.  
  
"Not like that Lix " Changbin said huffing and rolling his eyes. " you know what I mean" he added eyes narrowed.  
  
Felix understood exactly what Changbin meant. But how was he supposed to admit something like that? The blond bit his lips and looked down, unable to keep the intense eye contact with his hyung.  
  
"Its okay , just tell me honestly " Changbin said much more gently after seeing Felix's worry on his face. He wouldn't ever tell the boy but Felix's face always gave away how the younger felt. Changbin found it adorable.  
  
Changbins eyes travelled to the dusted pink on Felix's freckled cheek to the plump lips that were trapped by the youngers teeth. A sudden urge to reach out and touch the boys face and free that trapped lip had Changbin jerking backward in surprise of his thoughts.  
  
  
Meanwhile Felix was waging a war between his head and heart. It was true that Felix felt something towards Changbin but he couldn't tell if it was platonic brotherly love, admiration or an actual crush.  
  
Additionally, though no one knows, Felix was in a relationship.  
  
Though to Felix he wasn't sure if it was a relationship or more ownership. With that thought Felix quickly snapped out of his hesitation and looked up to Changbin.  
  
Changbin still shaken up over his thoughts was startled to see sudden determination in Felix's eyes.  
  
" I don't like you like that hyung. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, but I just really admired your talent. I didnt mean for it to come off like that. " Felix said in a strong voice.  
  
Changbin froze. His breath caught in his throat. And for the second time today the older couldn't decipher what he was feeling.  
  
With a final whispered " I'm sorry" Felix gave his hyung a timid smile and got up and left.  
  
Changbin sat there. His heart doing things he couldn't understand, but one emotion was clear. Disappointment.  
  
Out of the room Felix closed the door and let go a stressed sigh , leaning against the it. He closed his eyes as thoughts swirled in his head as his heart ached.  
  
  
Taking a deep breath he reopened them and made to move off the door.  
  
But he froze.  
  
He felt as if he couldn't move.  
  
A tall figure stood, arms crossed, eyes dark and angry as they leaned against the doorway of their room.  
  
A cold sweat broke out over Felix's slim build.  
  
The figure said nothing as his eyes bore into the blonds trembling body.  
  
Silently the taller moved off the door and down the dorms hallway.  
  
Everything in Felix wanted to run. But he knew that would make it worse.  
  
Shaking he followed the figure down the hall, out the dorm and then up the staircase towards the roof.  
  
Felix always loved the roof. It wasn't visited by anybody but himself and 'him' when they had just started 'dating'.  
  
Now, it had became Felix's living nightmare.  
  
As soon as the door was closed and locked, Felix's body was roughly dragged towards the sole 3-seater beat up couch on the roof.  
  
Not giving a second to breath the smaller blond was thrown onto the couch and soft lips were crashed onto his.  
  
But the kiss was anything but soft or gentle or loving.  
  
It was rough.  
It was angry.  
It was possessive.  
  
The young Australian's small hands found their way to wide shoulders as he tried to push the larger figure off him.  
  
His lips hurt, he couldn't breath and he was being crushed.  
  
Felix whimpered and struggled against the boy holding him down as large hands roamed his body and crept under his shirt.  
  
A part of Felix wanted to enjoy this. After all it was his boyfriend. But the bigger part knew that the boy was angry at him even though he didn't know why.  
  
Felix felt tears forming as the lack of air burned his lungs.  
  
Just when he thinks he might pass out, the boy pulled away from Felix. Gasping , Felix tried regaining his breath , choking on oxygen.  
  
The figure above him bit his lips. He was angry for sure. But more so he was turned on.  
  
Seeing Felix's always composed and put together face now flushed red, hair askewed, tears running down his soft cheeks, pretty mouth wet with his saliva, gasping and doe eyes wide with fear and panic sent the most wonderful feeling down to his crutch.  
  
"Lixie, why do you like to make me angry?" The boy mumbled eyes glazed with lust and anger. A dangerous combination.  
  
Still struggling to breathe Felix wiped his tears and and blink furiously.  
  
"I-i didn't do any-anything" the blond said eyes wide and confused.  
  
The taller scoffed, sitting up. His face twisted into a snarl.  
  
"You hesitated" he stated darkly.  
  
Felix also sat up regaining his composure.  
  
"What? What'yd mean?" He asked quietly, thoroughly confused.  
  
Suddenly the taller boy spun around in fury and his hand shot out and gripped Felix's slender throat.  
  
Panic flared right up Felix's spine again as his eyes widen. The Australian's small hands rested lightly on the larger one wrapped around his neck, in hopes of prying his lover's hand off.  
  
"You hesitated when answering Changbin's question!" The larger boy yelled adding pressure to his grip around Felix's throat.  
  
"I- *cough* I'm s-so-sorry *cough* " the frightened blond squeezed out. Tears started pooling in his eyes once again and Felix couldn't feel anymore disgusted with himself.  
  
The other boy gauged Felix's response with a cold stare before removing his hands.  
  
Felix collapsed onto the ground by the boys feet as a wave of nausea rushed over him.  
  
Choking and gasping, Felix couldn't help the tears and sobs that wracked his body.  
  
Felix couldn't understand.  
  
He couldn't understand why the boy who said he loved him was doing this to him.  
  
He couldn't understand how the boy could be this way now and smile prettily for others. He had everyone fooled by his smile.  
  
He couldn't understand how no one could see through the tallers facade.  
  
Felix didnt understand why the taller chose to show him his true self.  
  
But most of all, Felix didnt understand why he had chosen to fall in love with a person who treated him like a possession instead of a human.  
  
The other boy stuped down low and gripped Felix's chin, pointing his face upward to face him.  
  
He liked what he saw.  
  
He liked Felix's freckles, he liked his deep brown doe eyes that expressed everything.  
  
He liked his smoothe cheeks and plump pink lips.  
  
But most of all he liked the flushed face, the tears that seemed to not stop, the lips wet and swollen and the eyes that looked broken. Broken and vulnerable. For him. Only to him could Felix show this face.  
  
And that made the boy feel so powerful.  
  
Nobody else would ever know this Felix. Nobody would know how his warm body felt. How his eyes filled with love would look. His moans, his cries , his laughter. The way the smallers body would tremble and twist in his arms. They wouldn’t see his flushed neck or tiny waist . They wouldn’t know how tight he was. They just wouldn’t.  
  
Nobody would love Lee Felix like he does.  
  
"From today, you stick next to me. In the bus, when we're doing shows, when we're doing vlives everything. I'll make sure of it. Do you understand?" The taller growled out still holding the smaller boys chin in his large grasp.  
  
Felix nodded slightly. A feeling of hopelessness settled in him and a dark empty calm made its home in Felix.  
  
"Say it" the other boy said, a maniac smile creeping onto his face as he saw the broken look in Felix's eyes.  
  
" Yes. I understand Jeongin" Felix whispered.  
  
Jeongin smiled in victory.  
  
He cupped Felix's face gently and kissed the boy, happiness flooding through him when he felt the smaller kiss back gently.  
  
Felix was broken.  
  
He was broken and he was Jeongin's.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!
> 
> This is my first story/ one shot here. I’ve had this for a while (years) but never got around to posting it. 
> 
> Been a Stay since they debuted but always felt unsure if I should write explicit content on them since they were minors for a while. But reading and writing are my guilty pleasures and yeh. 
> 
> So yeh. Hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> P.s 
> 
> Am I the only one who thinks Felix is the bottom in every ship in SKZ?


End file.
